The Dark Ocean
by rainymemories
Summary: I wrote this fic a llooooonnngg time ago. I don't care if you flame this one but only this one!! Its Takari btw.
1. Default Chapter

1 The Dark Ocean by Evil Ice Queen  
  
Pairing: Takari (Takeru and Hikari  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon so do not sue me. Akiyoshi Hongo does.  
  
Chapter 1 (is really short)  
  
It was another dreadful day at Odaiba Elementary School for Hikari Yagami. She didn't like the feeling she was having but it wasn't her fault. She hoped it wasn't the dark ocean again because she didn't feel like going there. Why couldn't they just leave her  
  
alone.  
  
Takeru saw Hikari in much pain and he couldn't exactly put his finger on what was bothering her. Then he realized it was the dark ocean because the last time in  
  
class when she was having nightmares and was in pain was because the dark ocean was calling her!  
  
Hikari saw Takeru's worried face and she forced a smile so that he wouldn't see the pain she was in and worry about her.  
  
" Weird." Takeru said to himself. Then got back to paying attention to  
  
the lesson again.  
  
A/N: That was the shortest chapter in world history but there's more chapters all together there is 7. Review please and flames are welcome! 


	2. Part 2

The Dark Ocean Chap. 2 by Evil Ice Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Akiyoshi Hongo does so don't sue me!  
  
Coupling: Takari (Takeru and Hikari)  
  
The Bell rang for everyone to go home. After getting all their stuff Hikari and Takeru walk up the stairs and into the hallway in silence. Until Miyako saw them in front if her. "Hey you guys!" she said in her usual happy tone.  
  
"Hey Miyako." Takeru said in his normal tone.  
  
"Hey." Hikari said trying again to force a smile.  
  
"Gee I wonder what's wrong with Hikari today I hope its not that dark ocean thing again." Miyako thought to herself. "Oh well I'll worry about that later." she told herself. "But I'm pretty sure Daisuke will be jealous when he sees Hikari and Takeru walking together." She said to herself. As the three reached the computer room they saw Ken, Daisuke and Iori already waiting there. At that same moment Hikari was being pulled  
  
into the dark ocean world. If it wasn't for Takeru who had grabbed her wrist she would have been in the dark ocean by herself besides Tailmon (Gatomon) and when Takeru came Patamon would be there of course.  
  
"Man! No fair I wanted to be the one who saved Hikari not Takeru!" Daisuke moaned.  
  
A/N: Isn't that very short? I promise more later! 


	3. Part 3

The dark ocean chapter 3 by Evil Ice Queen  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal I do not own digimon ok Akiyoshi Hongo does.  
  
Author's Note: Maybe a little romance in this chapter? Just read the chapter.  
  
Through the portal to the dark ocean, Hikari was screaming non-stop. Then the four finally reached the dark ocean. "Takeru I'm...um...scared." as she held on to Takeru's arm. As tears started rolling down her eyes.  
  
Takeru noticed her being scared and her crying. He looked in to her eyes. "Hikari-chan you are strong and you can't beat the dark ocean," he said. "And I will be standing right next to  
  
you for the whole time." he said then wiped her tears with his soft fingers.  
  
His words and his soft fingers surprised Hikari. "Thanks I know you would." She said. She was glad he would instead of Daisuke. She had loved Takeru ever since she was 7. When they were both the youngest digidestined. Even though he wasn't exactly the toughest boy around. But he was the one that saved all of them when his digimon digivolved to Ultimate. And all that time she got to hold his hand. Now she was 18. And the stupid dark ocean still bothered for 7 years straight! "Ok lets go and beat the dark ocean together." She said.  
  
Takeru nodded. She hadn't changed in 11 years. She was still the same Hikari he had always knew and loved. Then at the same time Daemon appeared right in front of them.  
  
Hikari hugged Takeru so hard. Takeru felt that she was gonna break his bones. But put his arms around her "OK you two time for digivolving!" Takeru and Hikari both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Tailmon dedigivolve to Salamon!"  
  
"Salamon warp-digivolve to Magnadramon!"  
  
"Patamon warp-digivolve to Seraphimon!"  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 will be posted when I have time. Thursday the earliest. 


	4. Part 4

The Dark Ocean chapter 4 by Evil Ice Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon...but we all know that since the creator of Digimon was a guy (Akiyoshi Hongo) and I happen to be a girl!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is really short! Next chapter is the fight. ^_~ (Finally yes I know)  
  
As Takeru protected Hikari, "Where are your other worthless friends" Daemon asked. "And Ichijouji." he asked.  
  
"Are you stupid and blind or what they aren't here right now!" Seraphimon said.  
  
"How dare you insult me!" Daemon shouted.  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Hikari cheered like she always did during the guys basketball.  
  
"Let the battle begin!" Daemon exclaimed. But what he didn't know was that the two  
  
digimon were mega and could easily beat him. The three digimon got into fighting position.  
  
A/N: Next chapter as I said is the fight. I know you're probably about to kill me with the short chapters but I can't help it since I wrote this a long time ago. 


	5. Part 5

The dark ocean chapter 5 by RyoNoMiko  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!  
  
"Takeru who do you think will win?" Hikari asked.  
  
"We will." he said. "There is nothing to worry about." he said then smiled. The fight was really short. It took about maybe 10 minutes. After 2 megas against an Ultimate (A/N: I'm not sure but ill just make Daemon an ultimate ok.) "I told you so we won!" Takeru said happily.  
  
Hikari smiled. Then nodded. "How do we get back?" she asked. Then the two megas dedigivolved to Tokomon and Salamon.  
  
"I don't know." Salamon said. Then looked around for some ideas and possibilities.  
  
"I wish Koushirou-san was here so that he could help us after all he is a computer genius." Takeru said. Then he saw a bench. "Hey guys! Look over there." he said then pointed to the  
  
bench.  
  
"Great. My legs were getting kind of tired." Hikari said. "Why don't you and Tokomon go out  
  
and play on the beach while we think." she said to Salamon and Tokomon. The 2 digimon nodded.  
  
Ok that's the end of chapter 5 next chapter is Romance... 


End file.
